THE PRANKSTERS STRIKE AGAIN: EASTER
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony and Abby, aka the Pranksters, decide that the Squad Room, especially Agent Gibbs’ section, needs decorating and in honor of Easter they decided on bunnies and eggs. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Pranksters Strike again: Easter**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony and Abby, aka the Pranksters, decide that the Squad Room, especially Agent Gibbs' section, needs decorating and in honor of Easter they decided on bunnies and eggs.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Spoilers:** This takes place soon after Toxic.

**Chapter 1**

"I tell you Abby, this isn't one of your best ideas," whispered Tony as he and Abby quietly snuck back in to work early Sunday morning.

"Unless you want me to tell Gibbs that it was you that repeatedly tried to break into my desk drawer even after you were told to stop, you had better help me pull this off," threatened Abby.

"Abs…you wouldn't really do that…would you? After he walked in and caught me he threatened to punish me on the spot," hissed Tony.

"Oh, but he didn't use the word punish, Tony," replied Abby mischievously.

"He told you that if he ever heard of you tampering with my drawers again he would spank you and let me watch."

"It means the same, Abby; but don't worry I will help you in this endeavor, even though you do know who he will be blaming…me!!!!!"

"Not necessarily…remember that the Navy Yard was used yesterday for the Marine children's Easter Egg Hunt this year and NCIS was also decorated for the occasion," explained Abby with a innocent smile.

Tony brightened up after hearing that and remarked, "then what am I worried about; there is no way Gibbs can blame me for the decorations that area already throughout the building."

"Well….even though NCIS was decorated we weren't the ones that were picked to do the decorating…and you can tell this stuff is so lame," explained Abby as she fingered some of the paper decorations.

"What aren't you telling me, Abs?" asked Tony carefully.

"This stuff is so wimpy…all paper and nothing solid…it needs some rabbits and eggs to liven up the joint," Abby said with a smile.

"Rabbits and eggs? Oh, you mean the plastic eggs that you see nowadays and the stuffed rabbits…I don't see how a few of those can be troublesome if they are casually placed around the office. We can put a pink rabbit on Ziva's desk and a few eggs on McGee's to authentic up the place."

"I was actually thinking of a few more than that Tony…come and help me unload the hearse while everybody is sleeping. It will be a total surprise when they arrive on Easter Sunday," Abby said as she led the way to her vehicle. Gibbs team had once again been picked to work on Easter weekend and in Abby's eyes their office needed some livening up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The team arrived a few hours later on Easter Sunday. McGee was able to make it to a sunrise service before he made it in to work. He carefully put his pack down, opened his drawer to deposit his gun before he absentmindedly sat down. Something didn't feel right and he jumped up to survey his chair and found the remains of an Easter egg….a raw egg that had been dyed pink.

"What's going on," he muttered as he was rewarded with similar cries from his team mates, with the exception of Tony who looked horrified at the action.

"DINOZZO!' cried a very agitated Special Agent Gibbs as he stalked over to his senior agent with the remains of several Easter eggs in his hand; he had been lucky as his had been hardboiled first. "Explain this and why there are way too many eggs in my office?"

"No…they weren't left…." began Tony before he realized that he had said too much, and prudently stopped talking.

"I'm waiting DiNozzo," barked Gibbs as his agent began to babble,

"I knew something …happen, but she…listen to me…and now…not my…fault."

When Tony muttered 'she' Gibbs knew who his collaborator had to be and taking out his cellphone made a hurried call to the Forensic Lab. "Abby…I want you upstairs…NOW!!!!"

It was during this time that Ziva made a discovery…a live rabbit in her drawer…the drawer where she kept her firearm and ammunition. After seeing what Ziva had in her drawer Timothy carefully opened his drawer to discover it filled with eggs…decorated raw eggs as well as the plastic kind and several of the raw eggs had busted making for a terrible mess.

It was during this uproar that Abby made her appearance. "Happy Easter, guys…" she started to say as she surveyed the disturbance. "What's going on?"

"That is what we all would like to know Abby?" Gibbs said sternly as he showed her the remains of the busted eggs and the live rabbit in Ziva's arms.

"Well, I thought that the place needed some more decorating for Easter and Tony was kind enough to help me with the decorating," she began to explain.

When Gibbs heard that Tony was indeed partly to blame he turned his steely blue eyes back at him and glared causing Tony to exclaimed,

"No Boss; it wasn't my idea…she blackmailed me into helping!"

"Blackmailed, DiNozzo? What did you do to be forced to help in this fiasco?"

"I…" Tony paused as he considered his options before realizing that he was screwed whatever way he went and amended his earlier statement, "I was mistaken Boss; I did help her with the decoration."

Gibbs only stared at him realizing too, that Tony must have done something pretty bad to decide to take his chances with Gibbs over this incident instead of the one he was blackmailed for…he would have to discover that one later.

"Then explain why you two decided to decorate with real eggs and a live rabbit, too."

"There's…more than one rabbit…Gibbs," admitted Abby warily. "There is one in your drawer, too."

Gibbs turned around at the statement and stalked back to his desk to discover that his Forensic Scientist was right there was indeed a rabbit in his drawer and he had left evidence of his being there as well.

"DINOZZO!!! SCUITO!!!!" he roared as he stalked over to the two miscreants. "You two stay where you are…don't move…once we are by ourselves we are going to have a conversation about this."

Gibbs then went to his two other agents and said, "Go get cleaned up...take your cellphones with you. Don't return until I call you, Tony, Abby and I have somethings to discuss," and sent them on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once the squad room had been empty of agents Gibbs turned his face back towards his two 'kids' and only said three words, "CLEAN THIS UP!" but said it with enough force to send shivers down Tony's spine.

"Yes, boss," replied Tony as he immediately got his waste basket and began to empty the eggs he found within. Abby joined her fellow prankster and began to help in the general clean-up.

They were so focused on the project at hand that they didn't see Gibbs as he return to his desk, take out the ruler or stalk back to their side. Tony felt the first lick when he bent over to pick up the remains of the egg left in McGee's chair.

"Yeeowwwwwwchh," he cried as the lick hit him dead center on is buttocks and radiate the pain to the fall reaches. "Boss!!" Tony cried as he jumped up and faced Gibbs noticing the ruler for the first time.

"By the time Abby heard the yell she too had experienced one to her bottom as well, "Owwwww….Gibbs, we were only trying to make it look nicer in here for Easter," she cried as she rubbed her bottom.

"Make it nicer with colored raw eggs, Abs? You are supposed to hard-boil them first…even I know that," exclaimed Gibbs as he surveyed the mess in McGee's drawer.

"Raw eggs? What are you talking about? I hard-boiled the eggs I colored," Abby said as she defended herself.

Abby and Gibbs turned as one and looked at Tony who paled as he said, "I didn't know you were supposed to hard-boil them first!"

"Figures," muttered Gibbs as he continued to smack one and then the other during the whole clean-up whenever a bottom made itself available. By the time the desks and floor were spotless both Tony and Abby were sporting two very red and sore bottoms.

Gibbs gave the place one more glance over before opening his cellphone and calling his troops back to work, "McGee, you and Ziva can come back…I doubt your work area has been this clean for some time."

"Hey Abs," Gibbs called out suddenly after hanging up on McGee, "what did you use to blackmail Tony into helping?"

"Oh, he continued to try and break into my locked drawer after you warned him not to," replied Abby without thinking…

"ABS…NO!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tony a moment too late.

"DINOZZO!"

The End


End file.
